


Later

by Silhouette_of_a_Fangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anger, Best Friends, Blenders, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Reader-Insert, it gets resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_of_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Silhouette_of_a_Fangirl
Summary: “Francisco Paco Ramon,” Cisco froze and looked up from his project, afraid. Full names do that to nearly anyone. Cisco made an apologetic puppy face.“Y/n, I..”"You will not ‘later’ me. You will not complain. You will not travel to another Earth ‘for science’."Cisco said he'd do you a favor a month and a half ago. You were tired of waiting.Anger, annoyance, and fluff. And Blenders.





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write a fanfiction today. I don't have a beta reader. I am sorry for any mistakes.

    “ **_Francisco Paco Ramon_ ** ,” Cisco froze and looked up from his project, afraid. Full names do that to nearly anyone. 

Cisco made an apologetic puppy face. “Y/n, I...” You interrupted him, pissed off that he made you wait a month and a half. 

    “You will fix my blender  _ now _ . You will not ‘later’ me. You will not complain. You will not travel to another Earth ‘for science’. You are going to sit down and fix my blender, and I will supervise the whole thing.” You folded your arms, trying to look as intimidating as possible. Cisco was scared. Intimidation was a good look on you.

     “Y/n, I’m sorry. It’s just, I couldn’t fix it now,” Cisco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Savatar. I’m sorry for later-ing you for the past month.”  You felt bad for being so mad at your best friend and sort-of-but-not-really crush. He really is a cute little cinnamon roll. 

     “You are forgiven for later-ing me for the past month and a half.” Cisco winced as you relaxed into your normal stance. “You should teach me how to fix it myself, because the blender breaks so much.” You gave a small smirk teasing him. He already tried to teach you how to fix the blender. You couldn't wire anything to save your life.

     “Or… I could take you to Jitters as an I’m sorry date.” Cisco asked shifting nervously in his chair when he realised you weren't moving. You wanted to kiss him. “Or you could forget my offer, I’d understand if you don’t want to go on a date with me, Y/n. I’ll just fix your blender”

     “Later,” You cut off his apology for asking you on a date, “You can take me to Jitters later.” You turned and sauntered off leaving a dumbfounded Cisco, a smile that could outshine the sun, and a broken blender.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr at: https://thisishomeworkiswear.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Silhouette


End file.
